


His Special day

by malecsweety



Series: Special [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Complete, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 12:29:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15509898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecsweety/pseuds/malecsweety
Summary: Magnus Bane is a successful fashion designer who’s going to be lucky enough to work with Angel, the most famous and openly gay model of this time. However, the day the High Warlock of Brooklyn meets Angel for the first time, it’s not he who leaves Magnus awestruck, but Angel’s personal bodyguard : Alec Lightwood.





	His Special day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slothosauruss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slothosauruss/gifts).



> Hello there! This is the first fanfic I've ever written so I would love to hear some feedback! :)  
> This is the first part of the "Special" series so I apologize if it's too slow but I promise the angst and fluff are coming...  
> Thank you to my friend, Josie, for being my beta and supporting me, I love you!

The sun wasn’t even out yet but Magnus was already wide awake. He was too excited to sleep as today was the day he was finally going to meet the model who was going to be the face of his new collection and start the photoshoot. He had worked fourteen months on this one - not that anyone was counting - and he was really proud of it, he couldn’t wait for the world to see his work and for people to wear his clothes. He felt like choosing the model Angel was the best choice he had made when it came to casting models and he hoped he wouldn’t be proven wrong.

Magnus got out of bed, a smile on his face; deciding to go take a bath. Today was a special day and he for sure was going to pamper himself. After pondering for five minutes which bath bomb he was going to use while the bathtub was filling up, he undressed himself and slid in the bath. 

The water was warm, just as he liked it and he closed his eyes, a smile never leaving his face. He was happy. It felt weird. It’s to say his life had never been easy and happiness was not an emotion he was familiar with. Although, he remembered being so joyous as a child, well until his mother had… and his stepfather had tried to… It was twenty five years ago and ‘till this day, he still couldn’t say the words, even to himself, but the nightmares had decreased and he hadn’t had a panic attack in a decade so he was grateful. 

He realised a frown had replaced his smile, his eyes being now wide open and that just wouldn’t do, it was his special day and he didn’t want any premature wrinkles - thank you very much! He forced himself to think about this upcoming day and closed his eyes, he should make the most of this moment and relax because today was going to be hectic to say the least. But that had never been a problem for Magnus, he thrived under pressure, he was known for overworking, for never giving up. How could an Indonesian and openly bisexual man have become so successful otherwise? 

He has had to face homophobia and racism his whole life but now, he had a platform allowing him to be louder than all of the homophobic slurs. Each outfit in his shiny new collection represented a minority, indeed, his work didn’t solely revolve around the LGBTQ+ community, some outfits supported the Black Lives Matter movement, others gave a voice to those who couldn’t speak for themselves - the animals - and denounced hunting, and a couple even represented the muslim community. Indeed, fighting for what was right through his work meant a lot to him.

After reading about how the USA was treating immigrants - violently taking children away from their family and caging them - Magnus had worked day and night to add a couple of last minute outfits to blatantly denounce such monstrosity. There may have been no « Fuck Trump » shirts but if the photoshoots and edits went as planned, the shameless POTUS will wish the High Warlock of Brooklyn had stopped at a couple of insults. 

Again, Magnus chastised himself for wasting his thoughts on the Orange Monster, especially while he was in his bath, naked - _eww, okay, his lovely brain should really stop now_. He chuckled, he was feeling proud and unapologetic. Yes, today was his day.

After all, his dear friend, Catarina - who also happened to be the talented makeup artist he has been working with for years - and him had worked extremely hard so that every outfit would be worn by a model who either was a fervent supporter of the cause or was a part of the minority itself. Angel was logically the model who had been the most difficult to get in contact with. It’s only because Catarina had met him at the London Fashion Week and shown him some pictures of Magnus’ sketches that Angel had managed to convince his agents to clear most of his schedule for the next three months so that he could work with the High Warlock of Brooklyn. 

When he got out of the bath, an hour later, the first rays of sunshine had started to wake Paris up. It was going to be a beautiful spring day. Magnus took his time to get ready, it was only 6am after all. He had chosen his outfit the night before, which he never did but then again, today was a special day. _Wow, how many times was he going to think and say that sentence today ? Well as many times as he liked because today was his special day,_ Magnus decided, _okay now his mind was being sassy, that was the first sign of his lack of sleep. Oh well, the High Warlock of Brooklyn was not known for biting his tongue anyway,_ Magnus admitted to himself. 

He had opted for a silky purple shirt leaving the first three buttons unbuttoned. His hairless chest was decorated with a couple of necklaces; the coldness making him giggle as they touched his caramel skin. He looked at himself in the mirror as he adjusted his favourite skinny black jeans. He could have worn one of his extravagant suits but he knew he was going to spend his day running around and he didn’t want his movements to be restrained. He did a little dance when he realised the bath bomb he had previously chosen had left his skin shiny and smooth. 

To him, it was a ‘Simple But Effective’ outfit, his pants generously hugging all of his leg muscles but also the most muscly part of his body: his ass.

He sat down to apply his make up, going with a purple eyeshadow to emphasise the purple streak in his hair and his purple shirt. He had painted his nails black the night before knowing he would wear black pants the next day. After applying his trusty dark kohl, he picked up a few rings to wear and a silver ear cuff for his right ear. He then put his new black Dr. Martens combat boots paired with purple laces matching his black and purple theme - he was a fashion designer after all, he loved fashion and he believed every details mattered. He looked at himself in the mirror one last time, put his phone in the back pocket of his jeans, took his key and wallet and walked out of his flat. 

As he closed his apartment’s door, he checked the time - it was 7:30am, he was right on time, which never happened. Magnus headed outside where Catarina was waiting for him in a brand new black BMW, handing him his favourite drink: a Starbucks’ Cinnamon Roll Frappuccino Blended Coffee. 

"You know I love you, Catarina!", exclaimed Magnus after taking his first sip.

"Obviously, everyone does", responded Catarina winking at him.

"So how’s everything going, did Angel board his flight without trouble?", asked Magnus while savouring his drink.

Angel and his management team were based in Los Angeles - nothing too shocking here but that was one reason why Angel’s manager had been so reluctant to let his favourite model move to Paris for three months.

"Yeah thank the Angels, no pun intended", Catarina chuckled, "the plane is supposed to arrive at noon so you will probably meet Angel and his team around 3, just so he has time to freshen up and rest a little".

"Perfect", said Magnus satisfied, he wasn’t one to overwork people, "Let’s make sure everything is ready for when he arrives, I don’t want to waste anyone’s time, even if today will naturally be stressful, I want everyone to have a smile on their face at the end of the day".

"Those people and I are lucky to get to work with you, Magnus, it’s rare to find such a genuinely kind and thoughtful person in this line of work", said Catarina with conviction, making eye contact with her oldest friend, a soft smile on her face.

Magnus couldn’t help the blush that crept up his cheeks, he was so lucky to have a friend like her in his life. She was part of his made up family along with his two grumpy friends, Raphael and Ragnor. 

As he looked out the window, he realised they had arrived at his little paradise. The photoshoot was going to take place in the same building he had been working at for the past year, just a floor above. He knew he was going to miss working on the famous Champs Élysées but he also couldn’t wait to reunite with his grouchy cat - Chairman Meow, who was actually busy being Raphael’s roommate - and to go back to his Brooklyn apartment. It was the first place he had ever called home after losing his mother and he couldn’t help but think it’d be the last - he was the High Warlock of Brooklyn, and not Paris, after all.

As he got out of the luxurious car, he hurried to open Catarina’s door.

"Milady", purred Magnus, slightly bowing. 

Catarina chuckled, "C’mon, my Prince, we have work to do".

From that point, time flew. Before he knew it, it was 2pm. All of the outfits were ready so were the stylists, photographers, technicians and makeup artists. They were actually running on schedule, all the models who had to be finished getting their pictures taken by 3pm were already done. 

Magnus couldn’t help but still go over everything for the thousandth time but whilst he was checking they had all the makeup they would need for Angel’s photoshoot, Catarina approached him.

"C’mon, Magnus, time for lunch and don’t even try to tell me you’re not hungry or don’t have time", Catarina reproached without any heat, knowing him all too well. 

Magnus sighed and opened his mouth to object but the sound of his stomach gurgling interrupted his train of thoughts. 

Catarina chuckled, "Let’s go, I’m craving sushis!", she said, already heading to the door. 

—

Unfortunately, what they hadn’t planned was for the traffic to be so horrible that when 3pm struck, they hadn’t even reached their favourite sushi spot yet. Magnus was panicking, he had wanted to be there to greet Angel and his team as soon as they would have stepped foot in the building but here he was, stuck in a car, starving. 

The worst thing was that he would have been less worried if he had his trusted friend there to meet with the model but Catarina was sat next to him, on the phone with Magnus’ assistant asking if Angel had already arrived. Magnus took a deep breath and tried to convince himself that panicking about where Angel and his team were or if they would complain about his blatant unprofessionalism or not, was not going to help with the current situation. He really didn’t want them to think he didn’t take this job seriously or worse, that he didn’t respect them enough to be there on time. 

Tapping his foot relentlessly, he looked out of the window then looked back at Catarina who was still on the phone and decided to embrace the dramatic part of him, 

"Catarina, I’m sorry but I have to go back ASAP", he told her, his voice slightly shaking, before bolting out of the car.

He started to run back to the building, quite quickly if he said so himself - he had always been the athletic type, his daily morning runs helping him start every day his mind at ease. Right now though, he was happy he had skipped today’s workout because he would need his, for now, cramp-free-legs to sprint back to the Champs Élysées. 

When he arrived in front of the towering building, he checked his phone, his heart beating erratically. It was 3:07pm. Okay so maybe sprinting for five minutes straight wasn’t the best idea he had ever had considering he felt on the verge of having a heart attack. However, when he noticed the black SUVs parked on the other side of the street - cars that were definitely not there earlier - his heart picked up again but this time, it was because he knew Angel and his team was inside of the building - he was late. 

_Okay but since when are LA people on time, like seriously the world was clearly against him, there were no other explanations,_ he thought whilst entering the building and walking fast towards the lifts. _Today was not his special day after all,_ he dejectedly concluded.

As he stepped out of the lift, he immediately picked up how different the atmosphere was compared to when he left earlier. Some people had an awestruck smile plastered on their face while others were anxiously trying to go to one corner of the floor to another without bumping into any of their coworkers. As soon as they started to notice him though, they visibly relaxed and subtly pointed to the makeup area. Magnus silently thanked them and headed to the direction they pointed knowing it was where Angel and his team were. It’s only when he first landed eyes on a group of people he had never seen before that he realised he might be looking like a mess after his not so little sprint. Unfortunately it was too late for a touch-up.

Without really realising it, Magnus was already introducing himself to Angel and his team as all eyes turned to him.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, my name is Magnus Bane. I apologize for my tardiness". Magnus tried to express how sorry he really was without sounding too all over the place. 

A beautiful and well-dressed blonde woman stepped out of the group and put her hand forward for Magnus to shake as a small and professional, but still genuine, smile split her flawless face.

"It’s my pleasure to finally meet you, Mister Bane, I am Lydia Brainwell, Angel’s manager". Before Magnus could respond, Angel had already stepped forward and was shaking Magnus’ hand.

"And I’m Angel, the model", he said a cheeky smile on his face earning a chuckle from Magnus. 

"I have to say, I haven’t been this excited to be a part of a project in months. I’m looking forward to working with you, Mister High Warlock Of Brooklyn", he continued, slightly teasing Magnus without sounding any less genuine. 

The young model then proceeded to introduce Magnus to his publicist, his stylist and their respective assistants who had all made the effort to be by Angel’s side for the first day of this project. 

Magnus couldn’t help but admire the stylist’s outfit, Isabelle Lightwood. She obviously knew how to dress that was for sure. He was a good judge of character and after interacting with Isabelle for a few minutes, he already knew she was a talented and fierce woman who would make a loyal friend. As Angel was putting the first outfit on, Magnus was having a good time chatting with Isabelle.

"I gotta say, Magnus, I’m a big fan. When Matt first told me about how you’d like to work with him, I was ecstatic. I even helped him prepare some arguments so he could convince Lydia to accept your offer", confessed Isabelle a cheeky smile brightening her face.

 _Matt,_ Magnus thought, _who is Matt?_ As he opened his mouth to ask his newly made friend that exact question, he stopped himself, _oh by the Angels, Angel is Matt, Matt is Angel! Oh this is so embarrassing,_ Magnus scowled himself. _Today didn’t feel that much like his day anymore_. Before his silence got too weird, Magnus thanked Isabelle for her kindness.

"That is so sweet, thank you Isabelle, I’m genuinely excited to work with all of you too!", exclaimed Magnus, meaning every single word of it.

"Oh you can call me Izzy", suggested Isabelle. She then looked at Magnus as if she was studying him, "I have a feeling you and my brother will get along very nicely", she declared a pretty conspiring smile adoring her face. 

Before Magnus could ask her who her brother was, Lydia called Isabelle so she could go and help Angel. Magnus was left feeling curious but his interest was cut short as Catarina arrived. 

 

The talented fashion designer spent the next eight hours politely ordering people around and making sure everything went smoothly. 

Thirty minutes before midnight, he decided to call it a day and proposed to buy dinner for all of his coworkers and employees. The offer was met with loud cheers and Magnus couldn’t help but smile. 

As his assistant was asking every employee what they wanted for dinner, Magnus saw Isabelle heading towards him the same conspiring smile on her face and he couldn’t help but smile back.

"Magnuuuus", she started playfully,  "Have you met my lovely brother yet?", she asked genuinely curious.

"Unfortunately, I have not, my dear", answered Magnus on the same tone, his previous curiosity resurfacing. 

"I’m not surprised if I’m honest, he likes to stay in the shadows", Izzy confessed, her eyes roaming the room. 

Magnus could see how much she loved her brother as her eyes lit up when she talked about him and he earned to meet the man Isabelle cared so much for. 

"There he is!", exclaimed the beautiful stylist, taking Magnus’ hand to lead him to God knows where. Magnus was surprised to feel his heart beating fast out of excitement - this Isabelle was really something else, making him excited to meet a complete stranger. 

… _Wow_ , Magnus, for the first time in his life, was left speechless as Izzy and him came to a halt. In front of him, stood the most handsome man he had ever had the pleasure to lay his eyes on. His beautiful hazel eyes were currently looking expectantly at Isabelle. Magnus was quite sure the pretty man hadn’t noticed him yet and he couldn’t help but be thankful for it because he was pretty sure his jaw was currently on the floor. Magnus was left awestruck by this man’s pure beauty. He was a fashion designer, working with models was literally his job - beautiful people surrounded him day and night - but no one, no one had a thing on the man standing in front of him. His flawless pale skin and messy black hair turned Magnus’ knees into jelly. His face was clean shaven but Magnus knew that man would also look absolutely breathtaking with a stubble. From where he stood, Magnus realised Isabelle’s brother was taller than he was and before any more inappropriate thoughts involving some physical activity took control over his brain, Izzy started talking.

"Alec, let me introduce to my favourite fashion designer, who’s now also my friend, Magnus Bane", eloquently said Isabelle a kind smile on her face, "Magnus, this is my brother, Alec Lightwood, Matt’s personal bodyguard", she continued, a spark in her eyes as she noticed the way Magnus looked at her brother. 

_So that explains the black suit,_ thought Magnus. It was a simple but elegant suit and Magnus knew it hid a lean but wonderfully well-built body. At this point, Magnus’ jaw was securely back at its designated place and he was thanking all of the angels above that no one was looking at him right now could know what a mess he internally was. He plastered a small but genuine smile on his face and offered his hand for Alec to shake.

"I see the Lightwood’s genes didn’t only bless my dear Isabelle", he purred, _no one could blame him for flirting with the most beautiful man on earth, that was his right as a human being_.

It took Alec a few seconds to shake Magnus’ right hand, and _oh, his handshake was firm and his hand was so smooth,_ Magnus thought, feeling on top of the world, _I didn’t know I had a hand fetish_. As they shook hands, their gaze connected for the first time and Magnus was pretty sure the magnificent Alexander was blushing.

"hmm yeah… it’s hmm… it’s a pleasure to meet you", Alec stuttered, breaking eye contact.

 _By the Angels, he was adorable too,_ Magnus internally protested, _how was he even real?!_ They may have stopped shaking hands but they were still holding each other’s hands and Magnus couldn’t help but blush as he tried to smoothly retract his hand.

"So…", Isabelle said, grinning, "I’ll let you guys get to know each other, I have to tell Maya what I’d like to order", she declared, already skipping away.

Magnus was feeling unnaturally shy and kept watching Isabelle walk away instead of gazing into the bodyguard’s captivating eyes. When he couldn’t see her anymore, he decided that it might be time for him to stop acting like a teenage girl and get a grip.

 _Nope, still a teenage girl,_ Magnus thought as he looked into Alexander’s soft eyes, _a teenage girl with a massive crush_. 

The part of Magnus that wasn’t completely speechless kept wondering how this could be happening to him, a thirty year old man with plenty of experience. The media pictured him as a Don Juan when in reality, even if Magnus had been in several relationships through the years, he was a ‘one soul at a time’ kind of person. And he hadn’t even been on a date for the last two years - the Sorceress, aka Camille Belcourt, having left him feeling unworthy of love.

But here he was, standing in front of a man who was as sexy as he was adorable, not knowing what to think, let alone what to say. Magnus was terrified but he was also excited, he was feeling alive, it felt like his heart was beating for the first time after years of being broken.

Magnus didn’t believe in love at first sight but right now, all he wanted was to get to know this man who could undoubtedly break anyone’s arm in seconds but still blushed after receiving a compliment, this man who was tall and unbelievably handsome but stood in the darkest corner of the room with his shoulders hunched as if he didn’t want anyone to notice him - Magnus wanted to get to know Alexander Lightwood, become his friend, hopefully more. Because Magnus might have not been feeling as composed as he would have liked but he wasn’t blind, he saw how Alec had been looking at him - his eyes had first let out how surprised Alexander had been to see this glittery man in front of him, that surprise was later replaced with shyness but also giddiness as Magnus had complimented him and now, the timidity was still highly present but so was the appreciation.

Alexander Lightwood was interested in men and that was the most wonderful realisation Magnus had ever had. _Today was definitely his special day_.


End file.
